Stuck Like Glue
by TopHatsNPyros
Summary: The re-make! Hello, my name is Tara. Today, I run away from home to travel the Sinnoh region. Exciting, I know! Enjoy! Rated T just in case. PaulxOC a.k.a. Tara
1. A New Beginning

**Note: This is a re-make of my original fic, Stuck Like Glue. If you have previously read Stuck Like Glue, feel free to skip the first few chapters. The base plotline is generally the same, though please note that I will be changing some things, like the tag-battle, based on feedback that I received in reviews for the original Stuck Like Glue. If you have not read the original: Welcome! Enjoy this re-make of Stuck Like Glue. I like it a lot better than the original, which, in my opinion, was crappily written. Anyway! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do not own Pokemon. I do not own Pokemon.**

Midnight had finally come, the darkness of night enveloping Cinnabar Island like a giant bolt of black velvet dotted with tiny, white, glowing specks. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time now. My mother had finally gone to bed, and, since she was such a heavy sleeper, I could now begin to pack. My escape was something that I had been planning for a while now, but I never seemed to have the guts to do it. It wasn't until recently that I decided to bear the weight of my mother's suffocating tyranny any longer. I struck a deal up with a local ship captain, who also to be a close friend of my father's, and awaited a night such as this: the night of a new moon. Without the moon to light the sky, Cinnebar Island was nearly pitch black.

"Get up, Vul" I whispered to my starter pokemon, Vulpix, who was sleeping peacefully at the end of my bed.

Characteristically for my Vulpix, she made a faint yawning noise and a tiny grunt. Even in the opaque darkness of my room, I could tell that she had fallen back into her slumber.

I sighed as I got out of bed and walked to the other side of my room as quietly as I could. Even though my mother was so deep a sleeper that a marching band wouldn't wake her, I still held my fear that she would catch me. That would mean game over for the rest of my life because, let's face it; my mother will outlive us all.

It took me three hours to sift through my room for everything I would take with me. Three freaking hours. It should never take anyone that long to pack when they're trying to make a stealthy escape. Let's be honest, though; I'm failing pretty miserably at this whole escaping thing. Nonetheless, the only things left to do were wake up Vulpix (a taxing task, if I do say so myself) and sneak out the window.

Deciding to let my starter sleep for a little while longer, I grabbed my near-empty pokeball-belt instead and hooked it around my waist. The thin, ebony scrap of leather was able to carry six pokeballs, but, for now, it only contained one.

"And that's all I need" I whispered, touching the pokeball of the only pokemon besides Vulpix that I would be taking with me: my baby Pichu, who I called 'Moose' despite the fact that he was not a moose nor did he resemble a moose in any way, shape, or form.

Now, you may be thinking 'wait, what about Vulpix? Doesn't she have a pokeball? What's the deal here?' Fear not. Vulpix does indeed have a pokeball. It just doesn't live on my belt, that's all. Her pokeball was the next thing I grabbed: an old necklace containing her pokeball as the pendant. I smiled a little at the memory of when I received this. It was a gift from my father for my birthday a few years ago along with my Vulpix. That was the same year I started my journey in the Kanto region, but it is important to know that, though this was a happy time for me, I try not to think about it at all. A couple of months after I left home is when my father died. Nothing but grief comes with the thought of my father, who I loved more than anyone else in the world. It was around this time as well that my mother became the overbearing monster that she is now. After I had completed the Kanto League, she hesitantly allowed me to travel the Johto and Hoenn regions. It was the Sinnoh region that she wouldn't let me visit for reasons unknown to me. That is why I was running away.

You with me so far? Let's recap: Father died, Mother is a control-freak who won't let me go to Sinnoh to better my skills as a pokemon trainer, I am currently in the process of running away.

"Get up, Vulpix. We need to leave. If we don't go now, we'll miss our chance." I whispered as I scooped the drowsy fire-type into my arms and started for the window.

"Vul" She replied quietly, softly butting her head against my arm.

"Vulpix, you know that this is the only way. I don't know about you, but I have no interest in sitting here and vegetating for the rest of my life." I whispered back as I opened the window a crack.

To my relief, there was no wind tonight, which was quite unusual for the island I called my home. Nonetheless, I was not complaining. This only made my escape easier. No wind meant that the window would open smoothly and no papers or anything would start flying around my room like a caged Pigeotto.

Without looking back, I stepped out onto the roof and into the calm of the night, shutting the window soundlessly behind me. Smiling a little at my stealth, I climbed down one of the banisters that held the roof up and made my mad-dash towards the dock.

By the time I reached the boat that was waiting for me, Vulpix was fully awake and staring back towards my house.

"Stop looking back, Vulpix. We're going, and that's final." I told her. I didn't like being stern with Vulpix, but she was acting cowardly. There were few things that upset me more than cowards.

Vulpix sighed, but her attention was pulled back towards the dock when the sound of footsteps split the silence of the night.

"Perfect timing, Kiddo, she's all ready to go." A voice said, referring to the ferry that was sitting at the end of the dock.

I smiled when I heard the voice. "Thanks a million, Pascal." I said. "And, if you wouldn't mind, not a word of this to my mother. I don't want her to know where I'm going."

A slight look of worry crossed over Pascal's aged face, but he agreed nonetheless. "Okay, Tara, but you be careful out there. Sinnoh's a lot different than the other regions, you know. There are new people and pokemon species that haven't even been heard of over here."

I smiled a little. "I know, Pascal. It'll be okay. I have Vulpix and Moosie with me. We'll be fine."

"All right, Kid. Get onboard so we can leave before your mother wakes up." Pascal replied as he helped me and Vulpix onto the deck of the ferry. "You can stay out here if you want. If you're tired, my room is free to use. It's down the stairs on the left. I'll be up there if you need me." He said before walking up the stairs to a small room with a large amount of windows and a gigantic steering wheel.

Too excited to sleep, I sat on one of the benches that was close to me, staring out over the waves that crashed around the boat as we made our way towards Sinnoh, Cinnabar island becoming more and more like a speck behind us.

I smiled down at Vulpix, who was sleeping once again on my lap. "This is the start of a new beginning." I whispered before slipping into a light sleep.

**First chapter of the re-write of Stuck Like Glue! (Yay! It's finally up!) I actually never thought I would get this up, yet here it is, and, correct me if I'm wrong, but I really do believe that this is a gillion times better than the old Chapter 1. Well, I hope you like it! Please review! I love reviews and they really keep me going!**

**Yours truly,**

**TopHatsNPyros**


	2. Welcome to Sinnoh! Moose Vs Bidoof

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

The ferry ride was long, and it left my friends and I feeling a little bit restless. Having had made multiple stops along the way in the various regions, we felt as though we were never going to get there. Much to my satisfaction, though, we docked in Sandgem town at exactly 5:03 P.M. on our second day on the ferry. If it was supposed to take this long to get from Cinnabar Island to Sandgem Town; I didn't have a clue. But it's whatever.

Of all the people on the ferry (Which was quite a few. And by 'a few', I really mean 'a lot'), we were off first. I _may_ have pushed a few people to get to the front of the line, but, hey, when you've sat for two days on a ferry after the adrenaline-pumping escape from the prison I sometimes call my house, you get a little impatient. And again, when I say 'a little', I really mean 'a lot' or, in this case, 'very'. Correct grammar is important, after all.

"Welcome to Sinnoh!" I announced the moment I set foot onto the foreign Sinnoh soil.

Vulpix jumped out of my arms and trotted ahead excitedly as Moose released himself from his pokeball to join her. Both of my pokemon were eager to go exploring. I mean, so was I, but we had things that we needed to do first, like make sure that we had a place to stay for the night.

"Come on guys. We need to go check into the Pokemon Centre first. Then we can go exploring. Sound good?"

Vulpix and Moose seemed to mull it over before returning once again to my side, happy with the compromise.

I smiled at them. "Such good, obedient pokemon." I commented as we walked into the building that was distinguished by its characteristic red roof.

* * *

If there was anything I've learned within my first hour in the Sinnoh region, it would be that there are Starlys and Bidoofs EVERYWHERE! It's like they were completely unavoidable! And to make it all the better, Moose felt the need to pick a fight with every single one of them that dared to cross our path. The only upside to this: There was major experience gainage going on here.

"Come on, Moosie." I crooned to the tiny Pichu, attempting to coax him away from the poor Starly that was attempting to survive his latest jolt of thunder, eventually passing out from exhaustion.

Moose looked up at me like I was interrupting something of dire importance to him, which, knowing Moose, defeating level two and three Starlys and Bidoofs was exactly that.

I sighed. Would he ever lose his aggression towards other pokemon?

"Vulpix, Vul." My Vulpix's voice pulled me from my thoughts about Moose back to reality. A small kid, probably a youngster trainer, was running up to me with a furious look on his face.

"Hey you! Is that your Pichu?" He asked, his voice seething with rage as he jabbed his finger in my direction and then at Moose.

I stared at him blankly. "Um, yeah. He is. Why?"

"Learn to control it. It just came up and fainted my Starly. We weren't even battling! But I'll teach you a lesson or two about how to really raise a pokemon!" The youngster growled before whipping out a pokeball and tossing it onto the ground between us, calling out a Bidoof in a flash of bright light. "Alright, Bidoof! Tackle!"

I sighed again, not really wanting to have to deal with this now. I shot a look at Moose since he was the cause of all this, but hey, I couldn't stay mad at him forever. "Ready, Moosie?" I asked him with a small smile on my face. I knew he was itching for a real battle instead of just messing around with those weak wild pokemon that lived in the area.

Moose's eyes became determined as he trotted out onto the field ahead of me, completely bypassing the opposing Bidoof's tackle. Much as it killed him to do so, he awaited a command from me.

I don't mean to brag, but Moosie and I had that Bidoof down in ten seconds flat, sending his youngster trainer straight for the Pokemon Centre. I didn't mean to make him so upset, but few things irritate me more than people calling me a bad trainer, which I knew (read: hoped) I wasn't.

I looked from my victorious Pichu to Vulpix, who was calmly cleaning her left forepaw with her delicate tongue, seemingly completely unaware of the events that had been unfolded in the space before her. "Ready to go?" I asked her as I allowed Moose to scamper up my arm and take his place on my shoulder.

I smiled slightly and scratched the always-itchy spot at the base of his right, triangle-shaped ear

Vulpix gazed up at me with her warm, amber eyes before lifting herself out of her sitting position to trot obediently beside me as I made my way towards the Pokemon Centre, officially ending my first day in the Sinnoh region. I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would hold for me and my pokemon. Just you wait, Sinnoh League, because here we come!

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is rather short, but, if you've read the original, you would know that it's almost double the length of the previous Chapter 2, so that's a plus. I was toying with the idea of merging it with Chapter 3, but I decided against it for two reasons. Reason #1: Chapter 3 is where Paul comes in, and I wanted to get a bit of an acquaintance between Tara and the Sinnoh region before introducing him into the mix. And reason #2: I'm kinda lazy XD. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed one of the many chapters that are to come of the remake of Stuck Like Glue! Please, please, PLEASE review! Your reviews are what drive me to write this ****fic. So basically, no reviews=no Stuck Like Glue remake.**

**I would also like to thank my first two followers of this story! You know who you are, and this big thank you goes out to you!**

**~TopHatsNPyros**


	3. Enter, Paul

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

It was the next day that I officially started my Pokemon journey through the Sinnoh region. After visiting with Professor Rowan to update my pokedex, Moose, Vulpix, and I were on the open road.

I took Moose's pokeball off my belt and concealed him inside with the red beam of light "I'll call you out when I need your help, okay?" I assured him, a constant thing I needed to do if I wanted to get him inside the ball and away from all the action.

Vulpix, never going inside her own pokeball, trotted happily along side me and, before we knew it, Route 202 was taking us farther and farther away from Sandgem Town and its lovely beach, which I unfortunately did not take the time to visit, and closer to Jubilife City. But hey, I'm technically a runaway. I need to keep moving before someone I know finds me; namely, my mother.

I was so wrapped up in thought and slightly worry, that I almost missed a blinding burst lightning came from what I could only imagine to be some sort of nearby field hidden in the trees or a clearing of some sort. My fingers grazed Moose's pokeball on my belt, making sure that he was still securely inside and not the cause of the Thunder attack that my Vulpix and I had just witnessed.

"See that, Vulpix? Let's go take a look!" I said enthusiastically at the thought of perhaps meeting a strong new pokemon that I could perhaps add to my little team or a trainer that would maybe train/battle with me. My pokemon could always use the experience points and level up.

"Vul!" Vulpix agreed as I picked her up and started running towards the field-thing. As I ran, I could feel Moose shaking with excitement inside his pokeball. I sighed, though I couldn't keep the small smile off my face. Sometimes, that little guy was just too much. Of all three Pichus, of course I chose the one that would be the most aggressive with a dire need to battle every ten seconds.

I smiled at the memory of when I first obtained Moose.

* * *

"_Okay, you three. There are three eggs here, so you can each choose one." A kind, elderly lady presented the three Pichu eggs before us. The mother of the eggs, a large Raichu named Skipper, stood proudly beside her aged trainer. This ranch was one of my most favourite places to visit. In fact, my friends and I had helped out around the ranch for a few weeks. My best friend, Ellen, wanted to be a pokemon breeder. Naturally, she became a sort of apprentice to the old lady. Since she was also traveling companion to me and the third of our party, Jude, we decided to stick around for a while as well, learning how to properly care for pokemon that either belonged to us, were wild, or belonged to other trainers. For all our help, the kind lady had presented us with these eggs, which she felt that we would raise well with great love and care._

_I didn't want to let her down._

_When our eggs finally hatched, we were still on the ranch. Skipper helped us care for the Pichus when they first hatched, but she gradually started to let us do more and more of the work until both she and her elderly trainer were satisfied that we would be able to care for the Pichus on our own._

_It wasn't until after a while that the Pichus began to develop their own, individual personalities. That's when I named Moose and realized that I really had my work cut out for me._

"_Moose? Why are you calling him that? He looks nothing like a Moose?" Jude asked when he first heard the name I would be giving to my Pichu, the only male of the three._

"_Because he's hard-headed, like a moose. I can see him with antlers." I joked._

_Moose, however, didn't find this amusing and shocked both Jude and me. Unhappy that harm had come to her trainer, one of Moose's sisters, Idina, scolded her brother with a headbutt. This was a common occurrence, and the two Pichus would occasionally pick fights with one another until someone, be it me, Jude, or Skipper, would break them up._

_Jude got lucky with Idina, a determined and overly ambitious Pichu with a speed stat that blew through the roof. Her drive to become stronger mirrored Jude's, and they instantly became the perfect team._

_Gretel, Ellen's choice, was gentle and very relaxed. She didn't like it when Idina and Moose battled, though she didn't object as long as they kept it clean and didn't get too carried away. Sometimes, she would even enjoy watching them, though she never joined in. Like her mother, she mostly just watched from the sidelines._

_To my dismay, Moose turned out to be a naturally aggressive pokemon, one who prided himself in his power and didn't take orders from anyone, despite his young age. For such a tiny body, he had a huge ego. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but his natural-born aggression and temper was something we'd have to work out of him._

_Jude chuckled when Moose and I had one of our spats. "Like trainer, like pokemon, I guess." He said._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I shot back, not too happy with my friend's remark._

_Jude put a hand on my head and playfully tousled my vibrant red hair (which I hate, by the way, both the hair and the tousling, which he does often). "Your temper." He said before walking away._

_I stayed with Ellen and the elderly pokemon breeder even after Jude had parted ways. I wanted to learn the best way possible to deal with my Pichu's aggression and turn his headstrong nature into something that could work for us as a team. This process took roughly two months, but the end result was extremely rewarding. When not in battle, Moose became affectionate towards me, though he was slightly untrusting of strangers and felt the need to constantly pick fights with random pokemon. I found that he could now be more contained since he listened to what I had to say instead of just ignoring me and doing his own thing._

_Before we left the ranch and officially became a team, I vowed to Moose that we would become strong. We would become very strong and take on the Sinnoh league._

* * *

We eventually neared the clearing. I held Vulpix close when I heard a voice coming from the training area.

"Elekid, use Thunder again." The voice, presumably belonging to the Elekid's trainer, commanded his Elekid. I peeked around the tree Vulpix and I were hiding behind to see what was going on. The first thing I saw was the Elekid, who seemed to be brimming with energy. The next was the trainer. He was short for a guy, roughly my height if not a little taller, and he had the strangest colour hair. I mean, people tell me that my hair colour is unusual, but his was _purple_. I found myself dying to ask if it was natural or not.

As instructed, the Elekid let loose another powerful Thunder attack, shaking the ground with its tremendous power.

Moose let himself loose from his pokeball when I felt the ground and saw the thunder. "Moose!" I called after him, but it was too late, my baby Pichu had already high-tailed it towards the source of the powerful electric type attacks.

"This your Pichu?" The trainer asked me, not too kindly when I had finally caught up with Moose to see him squaring off with the Elekid.

Before I could answer, the purple-haired trainer turned around and started walking off, "A pathetic pokemon for a pathetic trainer. Let's go, Elekid. They're not worth the time."

"Well it's nice to know that there's still some rude people left in this world." I snapped back, "Come on, Moose. Guys like him always talk big, but they can't pack a punch."

The trainer stopped walking and turned around, "What did you say?"

"Wanna try to prove me wrong?" I asked. In my opinion, not only did I want Moose to beat the living daylight out of this guy, but it was good experience for my little baby.

"Whatever, let's have a battle." he said, motioning for his Elekid to step out in front of him. "Ladies first" he retorted sarcastically.

"Would you look at that, Moosie. It would seem he does have some manners." I almost laughed, "If you insist. Moose, use Charge."

Moose glowed yellow, and I waited for Elekid's attack. If all went well, it would be an electric type.

"Finish this in one hit. Elekid, use Thunder." the Trainer commanded.

At his word, the Elekid let loose a powerful thunder, much to my content. This kind of power could only do wonders for me and my pokemon.

"Absorb it, Moose" I whispered the command to my baby.

Moose opened his eyes and braced himself against the electric-type attack.

"Now! Give him hell, Moose! Thunder!"

Moose broke the Elekid's thunder and fired one of his trademark wickedly strong Thunder attacks, getting a critical hit on Elekid.

"Elekid, Protect!" the Trainer commanded, but it was too late, Moose's Thunder had already tolled its damage on the Elekid, making him falter a bit.

"Finish it off! Iron Tail!"

Moose didn't miss a beat, his Iron Tail was on that Elekid the moment I gave the command, causing more damage to the surprised electric-type.

Moose landed gracefully before dashing back to me. He stood before me, still facing Elekid and breathing heavily. Being the young Pichu that he was, his attacks has shocked him a great deal as well.

"Pathetic. Beaten by a little Pichu." He said to his fainted Elekid as he returned it to its pokeball in a beam of red light.

This, as you could imagine, made my temper flare. That's one thing I should've mentioned. I'm a red-head with a temper that matches my hair colour. "Hey! Your Elekid put out a great effort! That pokemon's such a trooper for having to put up with your crappy attitude all the time. Would it kill you to say something nice?" I yelled across the field.

Moose yawned and crawled onto my shoulder, exhausted from the battle.

The plum haired trainer brushed off my scolding with a roll of his eyes. I could see the annoyance he felt at what I had said, his Elekid's performance in battle, and my very presence at the moment. "Whatever. I don't have time to waste on you or your Pichu. Elekid should have been able to beat that little waste of time." He said as he turned around to walk away again.

"Let's go, Moose, Vulpix. We've got more important things to do than hang around with that loser." I said, flouncing off towards Jubilife City and my first contest.

**Finally! Chapter 3 is finished, even though I just wrote it this morning XD. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it. Paul finally appeared and you got a little taste of Tara and Moose's past :) (a new feature that was not in the previous Stuck Like Glue). I'm not going to take up too much of your time, but I will ask you to please, please, PLEASE review! Reviews=Stuck Like Glue. No reviews=Sad TopHatsNPyros. Sad TopHatsNPyros=No Stuck Like Glue. Therefore, no reviews=No Stuck Like Glue. Oh goodness. It would seem as though math is now ruling my life XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~TopHatsNPyros**


End file.
